


Problems of an UNCLE Janitor

by threecee



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecee/pseuds/threecee
Summary: The following memo surfaced after a comment Sparky955 made on LiveJournal about UNCLE Enforcement agents "going to the bathroom like everyone else". So it is HER fault.





	Problems of an UNCLE Janitor

**Author's Note:**

> The following memo surfaced after a comment Sparky955 made on LiveJournal about UNCLE Enforcement agents "going to the bathroom like everyone else". So it is HER fault.

**United Network Command for Law and Enforcement  
Interoffice Memo**

To: Mr. Waverly  
From: Paul Robbins

Dear Mr. Waverly,

Sorry to bother you, but I got a big problem with the bathrooms, if you excuse me mentioning them.

Them Section 2 gentlemen is heroes and all, and we all respects them, but they sure do make a mess in the bathroom. Yesterday, Nathan jest finish cleaning the mens room on level 3 when Mr. Solo and Mr. Kayeakin came in. They was arguing about shooting and Mr. Solo he says as how he can face the mirror and make a shot that hit the cake in the urinal. Well he pulls out his gun and shoots back over his shoulder. Smash up the bran new cake that was jest put in and scare Nathan half to death cause he was close to the urinals.

Then Mr. Kayakin, he jumps right up on the end sink and flip over so he standing on his hands. Then he stand on one hand and use the urinal for what you suppose to do, but upside down on the sink! He hit it right enough, but not all the way because he so far away and Nathan had jest mopped the floor.

Then I send Curtis to clean it up because Nathan needed a break for his nerves and he hardly finishes when Mr. Slate and Mr. Kittridge come in and they start on wrestling and knock down one of the stalls and breaks a soap dispenser all over the floor. Whats Curtis supposed to do?

Now Nathan and Curtis say they won’t never clean the mens bathrooms again. Says they quit first. And it no good asking Ida to do it cause she still not over that exploding lipstick in the ladies. We all know we not to touch Section 2s or there stuff, but how was Ida to know it was Miss Dancer dropped it?

So please Mr. Waverly, you got to talk to the Section 2 folks and asks them not to do Section 2 stuff in the bathrooms. Just like Madge had you tell em about the cafeteria after exploding meatloaf last month.

Yours truly,  
Paul Robbins  
Head Janitor


End file.
